regulationfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicolas Vaisey
Nicolas works for Magical Games and Sports. Unfortunately for him he's known for throwing the party that killed Gilderoy Lockhart. He is slightly less famous for being the only person willing to snog Anthony Goldstein. Whether or not the latter is an arrangement of goods for services remains to be seen. __TOC__ Nicolas Benjamin Vaisey Nicknames: Doesn't use them; his dead brother used to call him 'Nicky' and he will never allow anyone to use that nickname Date of Birth: April 11, 1981 Age: 27 Blood: Pureblood Alumni: Slytherin '99 Wand: 10 2/3", Hippogriff Talon, Cherry, Slightly Rigid Sexual Orientation: Homosexual Marital Status: Currently dating Anthony Goldstein Occupation: Nicolas works for the Department of Magical Games and Sports, and more specifically he determines handles the players' personal information and determines their eligibility to play. Nicolas loves his job--he's always able to get tickets to games, and visit with players which is one of the things that he loves the most. To him, it's the next best thing to actually being to play. It also allows him interaction with the Regulators from time to time, when there is a suspicion that someone may not be entirely human or entirely truthful when signed to play. Home: The Vaisey Family Manor in Kent Finances: Upper Class Household: Nicolas lives all by himself in the large family Manor--unless of course you count the house elves on hand Family Mother: Andréa Broussard; French Pureblood, deceased Father: Joseph Bernard Vaisey; English Pureblood, missing: assumed deceased Siblings: Timothy Michael Vaisey, older brother, deceased Pets: None Other: House elves who are employed and lodged at the Manor: Davi (f), Fi (m), Libby (f), Tweedy (m), Buck (m), and Viola (f). Relationships with each: Andréa and Joseph were thrilled when they had their first son, Timothy, in March of 1976. He was everything they wanted and more, and didn't want any more children. So when Nicolas was born five years after his older brother Timothy, they weren't so thrilled. They always treated Nicolas as a second fiddle, often doting on Timothy and spoiling him and not paying much mind to what Nicolas did. The only person who did pay attention to Nicolas was Timothy. He always shared his toys and the things his parents gave to him with Nicolas, not wanting to see his brother sad. But when Timothy was 15, he was spending the summer with his friend Charlie when they decided to go swimming in the nearby lake. They both drowned due to what was assumed to be a large group of Grindylows. After that, Ben's mother slipped into a rather deep depression which she never recovered from, and his father came home less and less, getting further involved with the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. They didn't bother to check in on their son, to see what he was getting up to, and he could have disappeared and they'd never had noticed. He could never be as good as his brother in his parents' eyes and but he tried anything he could to be noticed by them without avail. At the start of his sixth year, his father went missing. He assumed it was something to the Death Eaters but they never did find him or his body, so there was never any knowing. A few years later, his mother also passed, and the Vaisey family manor and fortune was passed to him. Unlike his parents, he has shown the house elves in the Manor the greatest kindnesses. Technically they are all free, but most knowing nothing more than serving wanted to stay and serve Nicolas. They were treated very well, with the basement of the Manor as the area that is their own, and so they have made their own lodgings down there. Each is allowed whatever kind of fabric they wish so they can construct their own clothing, since when he tried to give them clothing the first time, they all felt they'd done something wrong. They merely must just let Nicolas know what they need or want and he will get it for them. External Appearance: Nicolas' angular jaw and dark eyes are often what draw attention first. He constantly is tucking back his too long hair, keeping it off slanted cheekbones and pale skin. Sometimes he lets a bit of facial hair grow in which helps him look a bit older, but most times he keeps it smoothly shaven ad boyish. He isn't quite classically handsome but there seems something, imperfect that's hard to place. He has strong arms and a toned shape from playing quidditch in school and then years of practicing on his own. Height: 5'11" Weight: 11 stone and 10 pounds Distinguishing Marks: Scar under his right eyebrow that's hard to notice until close-up that he received from falling down the stairs when he was five Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Style of Dress: Nicolas wears traditional wizard robes and cloaks to events, though they are hardly anything special. Everything is in muted tones that don't call attention, even though Nicolas seeks it so. Gait: Short strides, slow but not quiet meandering, eyes always forward and never wandering Stance: Feet apart, and almost always restlessly rocking on the balls of his feet and always fidgeting with buttons or frayed threads, Manner of speech: Nicolas speaks quickly but softly, occasionally tripping over his words in his haste, though there is an almost musical lilt to his tone. He has a boyish sort of enthusiasm in the way he speaks. Posture: Shoulders slumped slightly with his head slightly bowed Typical scent: Mint, chocolate, ink, sweat, and grass First Impression: Who is that? What house was he from? Really? Internal Political Views: A blood purist and Death Eater sympathetic from birth. His parents always held the beliefs, and while they did not teach them to Nicolas, Timothy did. He was taught that purebloods were the superior ones, and their opinions were the only ones that truly mattered. He was led to believe that the Dark Lord's quest was a noble, if not extremest, view. Even now, while he doesn't think genocide is right, he does believe in the blood superiority. Though he is currently getting lessons in muggles and is finding his thoughts to be getting muddled on the idea. Quirks/Habits: Constantly tucking his hair back behind his right ear, visits every room in the house before he can go to bed, straightens out his desk in a specific arrangement of quills, inks, and parchment before sitting down or getting up, idly sketches things when bored or daydreaming, keeps chocolate mints in his pockets at all time Magical Strengths: Astronomy, History of Magic, Potions, Defensive Spells, Hexes, Flying, Magical Creatures Magical Weaknesses: Charms, Transfiguration, Divination, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes Strengths: Loyal, attentive, creative, good-hearted, compassionate, quidditch skills, attention to detail, ambitious, hard worker, passionate Weaknesses: Shy, seeking attention, needs approval, detached feeling, naive, blood prejudice, quiet, not a quick thinker, mild OCD Phobias: Being disliked, being alone, being brought down by his father's being a Death Eater Philias: Drawing, flying, quidditch, smell of cigarettes Hobbies/Interests: Sketching, playing quidditch, learning about more magical creatures, muggle sports, flying Favourite Belongings: His Nimbus broom, astronomy chart hanging on his bedroom wall, and his brother's favourite children's book, A Wizard is a Wizard When. . . Boggart: Being Alone Patronus: A Caracal Mirror of Erised: Having his brother and parents back as a loving family, at the center of their attention as a Quidditch Star. Amorentia Potion: Cigarettes, cut grass, and sweat. Favourite Places: *His brother's room - it is the one room in that house that has gone untouched and unchanged since his brother's death, and he feels close to him there *The Quidditch Pitch - the place where he felt the most liked and noticed *Hogwarts - where he had a chance to open up and be noticed and make friends Secrets: *He is intrigued by muggle sports after watching a baseball game with Anthony Goldstein and is secretly trying to convert them into wizarding sports *His artistic talent is something he tries to hide *His OCD because he's afraid of being made fun of *His blood purity beliefs *His father's taking of the Dark Mark History Nicolas was a child that was never wanted by his parents. He was an accidental child kept to keep from shaming family names. The only one thrilled at Nicolas' birth was his brother Timothy. Though only five at the time, he liked nothing more than to play in the same room as his brother, or play silly baby games like pee-a-boo with him--things their parents would never, ever do. As they grew older, Nicolas was still very ignored. His parents would throw birthday parties for Timothy but not for him, and they would take Timothy to parties but leave him with a house elf to be cared for. It was a disappointment he grew used to over the years, though it made him a withdrawn child, who often sought attention from anyone other than his parents. If he could get just a bit of praise from his brother or a visitor to the house, he would be happy for days. He spent his younger years dressing like his brother, and trying to mimic the way his brother walked and spoke--wanting nothing more than to be just like him. Especially after his brother got an acceptance letter to Hogwarts when he was 11. Timothy would write him every week, telling him what he was learning and what happened and how much he looked forward to when Nicolas would be attending too. However, all those hopes and joys were smashed and in the summer of 1991, the mimicry of his brother would stop. That summer, his brother and a friend drowned while out swimming in a lake. Nicolas was absolutely devastated and locked himself in his room for two weeks, and his mother reacted much the same. However, while Nicolas overcame his grief, his mother could not. She slipped into a depression that she never recovered from, spending most of her days sitting in the parlor, looking at photo albums of Timothy. His father, meanwhile, spent more and more time out. Nicolas didn't understand why until a few years later. In 1992, he did get his letter to Hogwarts like Timothy supposed, and was sorted into Slytherin just like his brother and his father before him. He immediately looked up to the older members of his house, confident boys who reminded him of Timothy. They helped him start to be a bit more confident in himself--or at least, seem to be. They became the new group of people he wanted approval from, and needed to prove himself to them. At the end of his third year and summer before his fourth, Nicolas decided to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team after some encouragement from members from his house. He did wind up making the team as a Seeker, and he was never more content than he was on the pitch. It was then he actually felt people paid attention to him the most, and he could actually achieve something. Over the summer before his fifth year, on one of the rare occasions his father was home, Nicolas finally caught a glimpse of who the man was spending all his time with. There on his father's forearm was the glaring black of the Dark Mark. It was the first time he actually saw one up close, though he'd heard about them and whispers of who's family had them. Now he realized his father did. Now, he was a blood purist. It was simply how his mother and father raised Timothy, and something Timothy passed on to Nicolas. But he never thought his father would become a Death Eater. He just hoped he wouldn't be expected to do the same. Sure, he knew plenty of hexes and defensive spells, but he doubted he knew enough to not get killed if he were recruited. That never was the case though. He didn't exist as far as his father was concerned, so he doubted he truly existed to the Death Eaters. He continued with school and with Quidditch, though listening the talks of the war and finding himself agreeing with the Death Eaters on principle of the matter. It was right before the end of his fifth year that Nicolas had his first relationship with a Ravenclaw boy in his year. It wasn't much more than the inexperienced fumbling of teenagers, but it was an important moment of realization for Nicolas, and the beginning of him keeping his sexuality a secret. He was afraid that if some of the others found out, they would look down on him, even though it was known that some of his housemates did enjoy the company of both blokes and birds. His last two years were rather awful for him. At the start of his sixth, his father went missing. He feared not for what had happened to the man, but more to what could happen to him. If his father was caught or found dead by the Ministry, the Mark on his arm was enough to cause big problems for the family. That worry hung over his head for years. Many students went to other schools for their education, and many of those that he looked up to were gone to take part in the war themselves. Only a few Slytherins older than him had stayed and he spent a good deal of his time with them, and the rest fulfilling his latest crush. Graduation came and went for Nicolas with little celebration. He was just glad to be finished, though not terribly glad to return home to his mother. Soon after his graduation, Nicolas saw the end of the war--and the downfall of many of the people he previously looked up to. Seeing families stripped of their homes and fortunes scared Nicolas to death, and he was actually quite relieved that even at the end of the war, there was no sign of his father being found. A year after graduation though, his mother finally died. The life she had lived after her son's death was a shadow of a life, and it was a wonder to doctors that she lived as long as she did. Upon her death though, the Vaisey family home and the family fortune went to Nicolas, and he still lives there today. That same year, he applied for a position in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He really wanted to try-out for a Quidditch team, but he was afraid of not being good enough so instead settled for the next best thing. It allows him interaction with not only Quidditch players and Ministry members, but with the Regulators from time to time as well. When there is a suspicion that someone may not be entirely human or entirely truthful when signed to play, he takes it to them to investigate. Meta Journal: forgottenson PB: Marc-André Grondin Player: Ashley Category:Characters